Harry Potter: Justice and Revenge
by James Kennedy
Summary: The way the Battle of Hogwarts should of went in DH Neville Longbottom vs Bellatrix Lestrange. As well as the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Two men bringing Justice to the Wizarding World, and Revenge to their families..


_Disclaimer:_ JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter and Harry Potter related.

_Author Note: This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it._

_The following is a one shot story.._

_The following is how I believe the final battle at Hogwarts should of gone in DH, please note that the Elder Wand storyline,etc is ignored mostly, and for good reason._

_------------------_

_Justice consists not in being neutral between right and wrong, but in finding out the right and upholding it, wherever found, against the wrong._

_Theodore Roosevelt (1858 – 1919)_

_**Chapter One: The Call of Duty**_

Neville Longbottom knew that this would be the fight of his life, literally. In a few moments he was going to be up against Bellatrix Lestrange; the woman who helped torture his parents into insanity. His parents who still sit in St Mungo's to this day and have no clue about the situation around them. They don't even know their own son, which makes this day of revenge being taken and justice being served ever more greater for Neville.

Almost being tortured by Voldemort and that damn Sorting Hat was more then enough for Neville. Luckily he was saved by a mysterious person or force that seemed yet to reveal him, her, or itself. He was just glad to be able to chop that damn snake's head off with the sword which he still did not know how he pulled out. He knew that perhaps he was the only person who could defeat Voldemort now that Harry Potter was dead thought Neville.

Harry..Harry and Neville may of never been the best of pals like Ron and Harry, but they were nevertheless close. They both shared the horrors of growing up and never getting to know their parents, although the situation was quite different. Harry never gave up on Neville and always encouraged as such as like for the D.A for example thought Neville. This is the day he trained for us for and we either win or dying trying thought Neville with a grim look on his face. He slowly but surely found himself back in Hogwarts as the giants had caused everyone to scatter back into the castle.

He would fight in memory of his parents, of his friends who have perished this evening, and for Harry James Potter. The man who gave too much of his life to fight the evil which is currently residing in Hogwarts's Great Hall with Bellatrix as the rest of his Death Eaters already been defeated by the Light Side or crushed by the giants. Neville quickly ran into the Great Hall and saw the sight of Voldemort fighting Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick who are barely trying to hold him off while Bellatrix fights Molly Weasley, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood.

Neville watched as a killing curse casted by Bellatrix whizzed by Ginny's head and barely missed her as Bellatrix continued to dodge spells from the three ladies. Neville had enough and stepped forward, running in front of the three ladies with his wand out, pointed directly at Bellatrix.

"Longbottom! Back for more punishment? I hope you know when I'm through with you that your parents will have more company," crackled Bellatrix with a evil smile.

Neville spoke to the ladies while looking closely at Bellatrix," This is my battle to fight you three," said Neville in a monotone and clear voice. The three ladies saw the look in Neville's eyes and backed off from the two.

"Oh this is rich, Longbottom you plan on fighting me by yourself?" said Bellatrix with another crackle of laughter.

"_Reducto!"_ bellowed Neville who shot the curse at Bellatrix who was too busy laughing and barely dodged out of the way in time.

"Oh so that's how you want it? If you want war Longbottom, you got it," said Bellatrix who rolled up her sleeves and began casting Crucio and Avada Kedavra at Neville over and over but missing as Neville's training came full circle.

"Run little Longbottom, run for your life!" crackled Bellatrix as she continued to cast spell after spell at Neville.

The crowd watched on in shock and horror at the sides to the left and right of the two fighting groups and all the deadly curses being thrown at the Light side. With of course there being a big space in between Voldemort and Bellatrix's battle in the Great Hall. Neville came up with a quick idea, and casted _Reducto _to the left and almost a second later a sticking charm to the right, the second one connected. The spell sent Bellatrix flying against the wall behind her, and her wand falling to the floor.

"Oh good show Longbottom, good show. We all know however that you don't have the balls to cast any unforgivable on me however," said Bellatrix who was still crackling.

"_Reducto!" _said Neville simply and harshly as he cast the spell at Bellatrix's non-wand arm, and it clearly connected blowing it off, and there was nothing left where the arm use to be. Bellatrix looked in shock and horror down at her arm, the crowd gasped, and Voldemort was too busy to help her.

"That was for my father!" said Neville as he cast another_ Reducto_; this one hitting her wand arm, making a direct hit.

"That one was for my mother!" said Neville with more anger as he watched Bellatrix with a look in her eyes that had not been there in years; a look of fear. She spat at him, blood coming out of her mouth.

"You wouldn't finish me off Longbottom, you'd be no better then I," said Bellatrix with a smirk.

"That is where you are wrong Bellatrix. I do not kill for pure joy, and or pleasure. I do not kill children, torture others, or anything of that sort. I am just giving you the punishment that you deserve. The justice that all the people you killed and all the families affected deserve as well.

"This one's for me," said Neville as he raised his wand and cast one last _Reducto_ at Bellatrix Lestrange. It connected quickly, and directly hitting her in the stomach which resulted in a huge hole where her middle body use to be. She looked down at her body in shock for a moment before her eyes went wide and her head sunk and went limp. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead at the hands of Neville Longbottom.

A burst of raw magic flew out of Voldemort as he turned and saw his favorite Death Eater armless and now dead because of that silly Longbottom boy. The burst of magic made the three fighting him go flying across the room as he turned his attention to Neville and began to speak the two words to end it; "Ava -" and at that moment there was a yell of NO! As Harry Potter appeared suddenly in front of Voldemort and in between Neville and Voldemort.

The crowd gasped in shock as if they saw a ghost from beyond the grave, Voldemort's eyes went wide for a moment.

"This ends now Riddle," said Harry Potter in a firm voice.

_------------------_

Harry Potter had watched the duels with Voldemort and Bellatrix as he stood in the middle with his wand out, looking for his moment. He did not want to accidentally curse one of his friends, or worse kill one. So he watched the Bellatrix/Neville duel closely and watched at how Neville had used the sticking charm to stick Bellatrix to the wall so she'd be trapped.

He could of stepped in and stopped Neville from killing Bellatrix but if anyone deserved to kill the bitch was perhaps Molly Weasley but she came in a far away second. Neville had finally brought justice, and some peace to his family which had deluded them for sixteen years because of Bellatrix Lestrange and her actions. Harry had saw what Riddle was going to Neville and decided this was the moment to step in and threw off his invisibility cloak. _I'm pretty sure Dumbledore wasn't thinking about the way he used the cloak when he said use it well when he received back in his first year, thought Harry._

"You dare call me that name?! You do not have the right or privilege to call me that name!" bellowed Tom Riddle.

"Oh that's right, your suppose to be the Pure blood who is suppose to get rid of all the half bloods and muggleborn wizards. If that's the case Tom you should be turning your wand on yourself and do everyone a favor," said Harry.

"Lies! Lies and Slander from you boy!" said Voldemort aka Tom Riddle with a rage.

"Oh really now Tommy? You really think your mom who loved you and died for you would of wanted you to end up like this," asked Harry.

"You do not talk about my mother Potter! I have a more powerful wand then you now, you shall perish!" said Tom Riddle with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes, the wand that was a red herring by Dumbledore himself," said Harry calmly.

"What? What do you speak of boy?" asked Riddle with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Severus Snape was Dumbledore's spy, Tom Riddle," said Harry in a still calm voice as the crowd gasped once again.

"Boy, why must you lie before you perish? We all know that Snape was my spy in Dumbledore's closest circle for years," said Tom Riddle.

Harry laughed, "Snape killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders because Dumbledore was dying. Lest you forget by the way that all your Horcruxes are gone," said Harry with a smirk.

Voldemort's face showed a look of fear and curiosity for a moment before it went back to being his emotionless, angry self.

"That's right Tommy Boy, your as human as me again. Snape's Patronus was a Doe Voldemort," said Harry in his calm monotone voice again.

Voldemort eyes lit up once again, "So what if he was Dumbledore's spy? He's dead, Dumbledore's dead, and you'll be joining them soon Potter," said Voldemort in a cold voice.

"Ah Tom, repent and ask for forgiveness now for all the crimes you've done. Your a fool because you think you control the Dark Arts but rather the Dark Arts control you Tom," said Harry in a colder voice.

"You can not judge me Potter! I've had enough of your banter," said Voldemort as he cast the killing curse towards Harry as Harry cast his own spell. The spells met in the middle and the result was something similar to what happened at the graveyard at the end of the fourth year.

"Not again! This is not your brother wand! Why is this happening?!?" screamed Voldemort.

"Tommy, wands choose their masters, and that one obviously doesn't like you too much since you killed it's last owner," said Harry with a cold voice.

The _Priori Incantatem_ effect started to take place, and a golden dome surrounded both Harry and Voldemort. Both beginning to rise through the air, the wands still interlocked with a golden web shooting out of both wands. In the middle the people began to slowly come out, Harry braced himself for what was to come.

The first person to come out of the middle was Severus Snape who looked at Harry and nodded. Meanwhile Harry nodded back and Snape said simply, "Kick his ass Potter." The second person to come out of the middle was Alastor Moody who looked at the scene and bellowed, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, GET EM POTTER" as his image floated out. Next was the muggles studies professor that Harry recognized and who wished him luck. Next out was Cedric Diggory who told Harry to finish him off and nodded at him as he floated out as well. Then there was Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce who wished Harry luck and floated out as well. Everyone who knew the orders of the deaths in the room at the moment knew who was coming out next.

Lily Evans Potter's form floated out of the middle, and looked to Harry putting her hand on his shoulder. Harry thought it felt so real as he watched Voldemort's eyes began to bulge out of his head as Lily Potter spoke, "Fight on son and enjoy your life. Your father and I are proud of you no matter what, and love you." Next out was James Potter who put his hand on Harry's other shoulder, his touch felt warm as well. "Son, If I were alive I'd be the proudest dad in the world. Live your life, and as your mother said; always remember that we love you and will be watching you." Suddenly the images began to attack Voldemort, and the connection was lost as both Harry and Voldemort went flying down to the ground.

Harry landed on his feet while Voldemort fell and the images began to float around him and his screaming could be heard by the crowd. Harry thought for a moment, held out his hand and almost gasped as he saw the Sword of Gryffindor fly into his hand. Harry gripped it and walked over to Voldemort's screaming body and he stood over the monster. The man who's birth name was Tom Riddle had a look in his eyes that he had not had since a child; a look of fear as the screaming continued. Harry brought the sword up, and with a quick chop; cut off Voldemort's head, leaving it to roll down towards his legs.

The crowd watched in fascination as Harry and Voldemort fought, and as they saw the head of Voldemort roll off his neck there was one giant big breath. Harry realized at that moment, _Dumbledore was right, Love was the power that Tom Riddle knew not. The love of the people who died protecting me distracted Tom long enough for me to finish the job._

Harry did not have anymore time to think after that as the crowd rushed him. They all patted him on the shoulder, hugged him, and cheered for him. Harry saw Ginny run up to Neville and kiss him, and both turned to Harry. Harry realized that as much as he liked Ginny, he wasn't the same person he was when with her. Harry just smiled at the two and gave them a thumbs up, and quickly Harry was let down from the crowd as they went to give the same treatment to Neville.

Harry looked around and saw all the couples together and just smiled to himself. He saw his two best friends Ron and Hermione snogging like the world was going to end. _It very well could of today although_ thought Harry as he sat down on the nearest bench. He felt someone else sitting on the bench beside him and looked up to see Luna Lovegood. She looked battle worn but still beautiful thought Harry.

"Good Job Harry, I always knew you could do it," said Luna with a smile.

"Well thank you for having faith in me Luna. I like to thank you for risking your neck for the second time," said Harry who returned the smile.

Luna watched Harry closely, and came upon a question that she wanted to ask Harry. "Now what Harry? Where do we go from here?" asked Luna still looking at Harry closely.

Harry saw this and took Luna's hand in his, while staring into her silvery eyes now. "We live Luna, for the first time in our lives we can truly live in peace knowing that bastard is dead," said Harry who squeezed Luna's hand.

Luna squeezed his hand back in return. "Sounds good to me, but I think right now I'd like to get away from these people. I need a nice long bath too," said Luna with a smile and laugh.

"You know what? I agree with you one hundred and ten percent on that idea. Some peace and quiet would be nice," said Harry as he picked up his invisibility cloak from the ground in front of the bench, where he had placed it after he beheaded Voldemort. Harry saw a look of loneliness on Luna's face and eyes. At that moment he came up with a bright idea. _About time I use that Gryffindor courage_ thought Harry with a grin.

"If it isn't too awkward for you Luna, care to join me?" asked Harry with a genuine smile on his face which Luna saw. Harry stood up and held out his hand for Luna to take as he had to release it while standing up.

"I'd love to Harry," said Luna as she took his hand again.

The two slipped out of the Great Hall hand in hand under the Invisibility Cloak, and headed to the Room of Requirement.

_------------------_

_Author Note:_ That was the final battle at Hogwarts or at least how I thought it should of gone.

I do not know if this story will be well received, but I figure it would be better accepted then the ending DH gave us.

I know some will think I made Neville or Harry too dark, but what exactly would you do if someone had killed your parents and then tried to kill you and your friends?

One of my biggest problems with DH was the fact that Neville never got to fight basically his parents murderer. If there was ever a character I thought who should of fought Bellatrix as Book 7 was ending, it had to be Neville. Instead we get a Molly Weasley who's pissed at all Death Eaters and somehow surprises Bellatrix with a killing curse like Sirius got surprised with the stunner from Bellatrix.

So JK Rowling basically says that Sirius was not as good of a dueler as Molly? I know Sirius and Bellatrix were cocky but it seems like a bit of a let down. Then again I don't believe JK ever answered why Bellatrix was throwing a stunner at Sirius rather then the killing curse. Just another unanswered plot hole for JK to try and cover in one of her many interviews to come I guess.

I found it ironic and interesting the way I finished off Voldemort in this story. He tried to possess Harry and was harmed because of his love for Sirius, so why wouldn't the love of all those people for Harry and their loved ones not harm Voldemort? Plus, personally I find Harry/Luna and Neville/Ginny to be better matches then Harry/Ginny and Neville/Luna. I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed that Harry didn't like Harry throughout Book 6 when he was dating Ginny and obsessed with her.

_------------------_

However, I'm sorry if I seemed to ramble, I just like to explain why I wrote this story, and give a little of my thoughts on DH at the same time. If you enjoyed this story, then perhaps I can expand this to a two shot about what happens to everyone as this was just a story on the final battle of Hogwarts.

Anyways, Thank you for taking the time to read my story and my author's notes. This story was for you; the reader. So I hoped you enjoyed, please don't flame (I'm sure my grammar is not perfect), and please review.


End file.
